


Twist my Fate

by Zeia_1994



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Atsuhina friendship, How Do I Tag, Kei is a good friend, M/M, Yamaguchi is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeia_1994/pseuds/Zeia_1994
Summary: What would you you do if you fall in love with the twin brother of your soulmate? Is it okay to pursue it?Is it okay not to follow your destiny?Is it okay to twist your fate?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1: Fate's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. 
> 
> Couldn't take this idea out of my head, so why not right it down right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Hinata Shouyou has always been fascinated with the concept of soulmates. Someone out there is made to be with you for forever, isn't it romantic?

Every morning, Hinata would check his body for his soul mark. He wanted to be the first to see it, to see how it would look like. He knew that you would get your soulmark once you turn 10, but he heard rumors about people getting it earlier on and that's why he checks his body on a daily.

"I wonder when I will get my soulmark. I am really excited to see how it would look like." He said one morning while eating his breakfast with his mom and Natsu.

"Don't worry Shoyo. You will get your soulmark in time. It's just a few more months til you're 10th birthday." His mom reassured him.

"Do you think I will get it? I heard some people didn't get any soulmark when they turned 10 and even after they grew older." The thought itself made Shoyo sad. He had heard his classmates talk about the possibility of never getting a soulmark a few days back and it made him think that he might not get his.

"You'll get your mark dear. I'm sure of that." His mom said while looking at him with a sweet smile on her face.

They continued eating and Shoyo forgot about the possibility of not getting his mark.

He still continued checking for a mark on his body every morning. It became a part of his daily routine. His skin is pretty pale so he will immediately see when he gets his soul mark.

June 21, 3AM. Hinata is already in the bathroom checking every corner of his body for any mark. He stayed there until his mom and Natsu woke up. He didn't notice how much time had passed because he was trying to check every nook and cranny of his body. A knock on the door made him stop what he's doing.

"Nii-chan. I need to use the bathroom." He heard his little sister say sleepily from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror and put his clothes back on.

"I'll be out in a minute." He answered, disappointment in his voice.

He made sure that he looked fine before he decided to open the door, but before he could reach the knob his eyes caught something shine in the mirror.

It took him a minute or two - along with Natsu's nagging - to finally realize what's going on. He ran to the door and opened it with a lot of force.

"MOM!!! I got my mark. I got my soulmark." He screamed at his mom in the kitchen.

His mom was also very excited and started examining the mark on his left shoulder blade. There you can see a picture of a sun with wings with small footprints from his lower back to the sun. This mark is what his soulmate would think he represents when they finally see each other and Hinata thought that it was beautiful.

***

"Hey!" His twin called him from the other side of the room.

He just looked at him waiting for what witty line he's gonna say.

"Yer mark's shinin'." His twin said nonchalantly.

His twin's word made him jump to his feet and run to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror.

"Holy crap. Yer right." He exclaimed.

"Guess yer soulmate just turned 10."

"Yep. Can't wait to meet 'im."


	2. Chapter 2: Fate's Design

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 2nd chap. Enjoiii..

October 5th. 5AM.

Osamu got woken up by a very excited Atsumu. He just groaned and turned his back to his twin to get back to sleep. But Atsumu didn't stop and just continued shaking him up.

"What?!" He asked his brother with an obvious irritation in his voice which Atsumu just ignored.

"We're gonna get our soulmarks today, remember. Come on! Get up. Let's check together." Atsumu's voice is full of excitement.

Well, why wouldn't he be. He has always loved the concept of soulmates. On the other hand, he's not very enthused about it. He doesn't like the very thought that you're meant to be with a particular person. He doesn't like the idea that that's fate. He's always liked being in control of what happens in his life. And the very concept of soulmates goes against that.

Atsumu pulled him out of bed to the bathroom. He removed his clothes leaving his boxers and stood in front of the mirror.

"Do ya see any mark on me Samu? Can ya check my back." Atsumu demanded. Osamu is sitting on the toilet bowl, still feeling sleepy and with his eyes half closed. He opened them to check his twins back. And finally he woke up.

"Tsumu. It's on yer right shoulder blade." He informed his twin.

"Really? Lemme see." Atsumu twisted his body a bit to see his back in the mirror.

On his twins right shoulder blade you would see a small picture of a nine-tailed fox. But what's really eye-catching is the graying shadow behind the fox. It was a shadow very different from the nine-tailed seeing that it only has one tail. It's also emitting a different feel from the nine-tailed. While the nine-tailed fox looked intense and intimidating, the shadow feels so comforting, calming.

"Wow! This is so cool. How about ya Samu, have you found yers? Let's check." And without waiting for his answer, Atsumu started checking his body for his soulmark. He just let his twin do whatever. He's not really interested in it. But, Atsumu's mark is really cool though he won't ever tell him that.

"Hmmm?" Atsumu stared at him confused. "I can't find any mark on ya."

"Hmmm. Okay." He just shrugged it off. He doesn't really care if he gets his mark later on.

Days, weeks, months passed by and Osamu didn't get any soulmark. He heard that such situation happens when one doesn't get a soulmark. It is the minority and Osamu is one of them. He was actually glad to never get a soulmark. It means he can control his destiny. He's free to write his on story.

Atsumu is always talking about his soulmate. He hasn't met him yet, but Atsumu acts like he knows him well just by looking at his soulmark. Then one day, his mark shone really brightly. His soulmate just turned 10. His twin's really excited about it, speculating when he'll meet them or what they looked like.

Years later, they met Atsumu's soulmate. They met on the court of volleyball national tournament in high school. He was there on the other side of the net.

Karasuno's #10 caught his attention first. He is a very energetic guy. He is rough around the edges, but he is also very athletic. Another thing that got his attention was his expressions. First, he would be smiling really sweetly then the next he looked very intense. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. And by the middle of their match, he noticed Atsumu glancing at Karasuno's #10.

After the match and after Atsumu declared that he will set for Karasuno's #10, Hinata Shoyo he found out his name was, that he would toss to him one day, Osamu caught a glimpse of Atsumu mark. It was shining. He immediately turned his head to where Hinata is and as he suspected, something shining is peeking out of his jersey.

"He's yer soulmate Tsumu." He mumbled, more to himself.

"Hmm?" Atsumu hummed asking him to say it again, obviously not hearing him the first time.

"Hinata Shoyo. Karasuno's #10 is yer soulmate." Louder this time for his twin to hear.

_Shit. Why did it have to be him._  
_Fuck. Fuck soulmate and soulmate marks._  
_Fuck. Why didn't I get Tsumu's mark instead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't make this a long story cause I might ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3: Fate... Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate decided they were meant to be so now, they are going to try it out.

Upon knowing that Hinata is his soulmate, Atsumu tried to approach the small middle blocker from Karasuno. He failed and so just settled with watching him from the sidelines.

He tried a couple more times after their game with Nekoma and again failed. Then Hinata collapsed and got taken away in the middle of their match against Kamomedai. And that's the last they've seen of him in that tournament.

Meeting Hinata is a bit difficult considering the distance from Hyogo to Sendai. Besides, Atsumu doesn't really have any excuse to meet him out of nowhere - according to him.

"Can't ya ask Kageyama for his number or something?" Osamu said when he got sick of his twin thinking about the lost opportunity of talking to his soulmate.

"Yer right. Thanks Samu." His idiot brother answered.

And with his suggestion, the connection between Atsumu and Hinata started. They've started messaging each other. Once in a while they would call at night right after dinner before Atsumu takes a bath. Sometimes he would see his brother smiling at his phone and he knows that he is again talking to Hinata.

He's like an audience in the front row watching a movie about love story between his brother and Hinata unfolds. And even if he doesn't want to admit it, he doesn't like it. He pushed away that detestable feeling knowing he doesn't have any right to feel that way.

Vacation came and they are on their way to Sendai. Atsumu dragged him along because he was such a coward to go by himself. Upon arriving at Sendai station, he immediately regretted coming along. Hinata came to fetch them and right then and there he hugged Atsumu to welcome him. Hinata gave him a curtly nod and he's fine with that.

They met Hinata's family who invited them to stay at their home while they're in Sendai and they didn't really have any reason to say no.

Their stay in Sendai was good. Hinata and Atsumu went on dates. Sometimes they played volleyball in the nearby park. Arcades. Theme parks. Movies. And he got dragged along in all of those by Atsumu.

It's time to get back to Hyogo and Hinata being the ball of sunshine he is, stayed with them at the station waiting for the train. They were engrossed in some nonsensical conversation, including him surprisingly, when their train arrived.

Just like when Hinata fetch them a few days ago, he gave Atsumu a hug as a way of saying goodbye. Seeing this made his chest tighten a bit, but it immediately change to surprise when Hinata gave him a hug too. He was so shock with this gesture he couldn't say anything and Atsumu had to drag him inside the train while chuckling.

The ride home was quiet, which is very unusual since he is with his loudmouth of a brother, Atsumu. He remained quiet until they reach home and even before and after dinner.

"Say it. What's wrong?" He couldn't take it anymore. Atsumu being quiet is very unsettling, so not like him at all.

"Neh Samu. I thought being with yer soulmate would feel... I don't know... special. But being with Shoyo-kun... It's great! I really had fun. It was really really fun and I know you feel the same... But... But, it was normal..."

He just listened to Atsumu. He doesn't really know how to answer.

"I think Shoyo-kun feels the same way." Atsumu added in a very soft voice.

"What!? How can ya say that? He was havin' fun the whole time. He's sparkling the past few days. How can ya say he feels the same way ya did?" He didn't know why he's angry, but he is.

"He had more fun doing things with ya Samu. Even when we're talking, we mostly talked about ya. And I didn't even mind." Atsumu's voice didn't a hint of lie in it.

And again, he didn't know what to say.

_Well shit!_  
_I shouldn't be happy, but fuck I am._


	4. Chapter 4: Fate... Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion..
> 
> Now what?

Hinata has always been fascinated with soulmates. That fact has been there since the moment he found out about it. But his fascination is starting to falter. In fact, the very idea of soulmates is slowly causing him pain.

He was so excited when he got his soul mark. He was ecstatic when he met his soulmate. Spending time with Atsumu. was really one of the best times of his life.

But his attention is constantly getting pulled by the person behind his soulmate. His eyes follow him, watch his every move. And even hoping to catch his attention.

He is not sure on what to feel anymore.

"I think it's him you're in love with." He told Yamaguchi about it one afternoon before practice. He gaped at his answer.

"But he's not my soulmate. He's brother is." Yes, his soulmate is Atsumu, not Osamu.

"Well, it's not really about him being your soulmate or not. Right now, it's your heart talking not your soul." He's got a point, but-

"But, it's fate. I'm supposed to be with Atsumu." Even he doesn't believe that anymore.

"Hinata--" Yamaguchi was about to say more, but he got interrupted by someone behind him.

"You know that Yamaguchi and I are together right?" Tsukishima asked looking at him. Yamaguchi blushed and mumbled Tsukishima's name.

He just nodded. Everyone knows they're together. They might not have officially announced it, but it was so obvious and everyone understood.

"Well, we are not soulmates."

This bit of information is something Hinata did not know. He always thought that they were with how well-matched they were with each other.

"In fact, I'm unmarked. And Tadashi's mark haven't shone once since he got it. Either they died, haven't been born yet - which is a little weird to be honest - or will never be born."

Hinata didn't know how to react. He looked at Yamaguchi, looking for any sign of grief or something similar but he didn't see any. What he saw was someone satisfied, happy and very much in love.

"Piece of advice Chibi. Don't be so hang up on soulmates. It's still your fate. You're in control." And that he left with his arm around a red-faced Yamaguchi.

He spent a lot of time thinking about Tsukishima's words. He thought about him and Yamaguchi. He thought about soulmates. He thought about fate.

_My fate, huh._

He grabbed his phone and went through his contact. Once he found the person he's looking for, he took a deep breath and press call.

It only took 3 rings before the other person answered.

"Atsumu-san."


	5. Fate? I'll twist it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will their fate be??

Osamu never liked the concept of soulmates. Some unknown entity deciding you're supposed to be with a particular person is something he just couldn't stand. Not being in control of something that has to do with his future really isn't giving him any joy. He really doesn't like the idea of soulmates.

And so, he was happy when he didn't get a soulmark when they turned 10. Sure, he found his twin's mark cool, but not to the point where he wished of having one himself. Though he really liked looking at his twin's mark. Something about it just steals his attention. Then in a year, his twin's soulmate turned 10. Atsumu was so happy about it while he was just captivated by how the mark shone brightly.

A few years later, they met Atsumu's soulmate. That's when Osamu's dislike of soulmates grew. He started hating, nope, loathing the concept of soulmates. He started hating the mark on his twin's back. He started hating his twin's ramble about his soulmate. He started hating a lot of things.

Why wasn't he a part of this soulmate universe?

Why didn't he get a soulmark?

Why didn't he get Atsumu's mark instead?

Why wasn't he Hinata's soulmate?

\---

Osamu noticed Atsumu's change in behavior after he got a phone call from Hinata. He became more giggly. He became or talkative. He became more curious about anything and nothing.

_Guess they sorted it out huh._

He knows he should be happy for Atsumu. He knows it, but he just really can't.

"Neh Neh Samu. Shouyou-kun's gonna come and visit this Saturday. Said, he wants ta hang out with us."

That night they were just lazing about in their room. Atsumu with his phone and Osamu reading a book. He tore his eyes away from his book and look at his twin with questioning eyes.

_"Us?"_

"Yup. So don't make any plans on that day 'kay."

And the conversation is over. He knows Atsumu won't be changing his mind about it anymore so, he just gave in.

Saturday. The weather is good- not so hot and not so cold. This is a very good day to hang out with friends. And yet here he is, in an Amusement park with Hinata while his brother is nowhere to be found.

"Lemme try calling him." said Osamu and he did.

_\--Samu!! Sorry. I lost you in the crowd awhile ago. Are you still with Shouyou-kun?--_

_\--Where are ya? Were comi'n to ya._

_\--AAAAHHH ya dun hafta. I'll just head home. Lotsa homework ta finish_

_WHAT?!_

_\--Then we're leaving with ya.--_

_\--Samu no. This is Shouyou-kun's first time here. We can't have him thinking bad about his experience. Keep him company for today--_

_Yer his soulmate. Ya should be the one with him_

He looked at Hinata. The orange-haired boy just stared back at him. He can't read what those eyes are saying, but he knows they're saying something.

_\--Fine--_

Their day continued. Hinata pulled him along, wanting to ride as many rides as he can. They tried almost every food they saw. Lots of pictures were taken- of Hinata alone and with them together.

He knows he shouldn't feel happy about this. This is temporary. This is just for today. This is nothing. He was just a substitute. But he still felt glad- elated.

"Osamu-san. Let's ride that next." Hinata's voice pulled him away from thinking unnecessary things. He looked at him, he was pointing at a ride.

The Ferris Wheel.

"Are ya sure ya wanna ride that with me? Wouldn't it be better if ya just come back an' ride it with Tsumu next time?"

Hinata just looked at him with his amber eyes. There it is again. That look that looks like his eyes are trying to say something.

"Don't you want to ride it with me Osamu-san?"

_Of course I do!_

"Please."

And his resolve broke.

The ride on the Ferris Wheel was silent. It wasn't awkward per se, but it was silent- very silent.

Hinata was the one who broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

"What do you think about soulmates, Osamu-san?"

The sudden question took him by surprise. He didn't know what to answer and he just looked at Hinata.

"You know, I really like the idea of soulmates. I like how you're meant to be with someone no matter what. I was so excited when I got my mark and I really looked forward to meeting my soulmate. Meeting Atsumu-kun was one of the happiest moment of my life. I thought of how lucky I am to have met my soulmate so fast. Not many people do. Getting to know him. Spending time with him. Talking to him. Laugh and doing whatnot. It was really fun..." he paused and smiled out the window.

 _Stop! Please. I don't wanna hear anymore._ He pleaded silently while looking at his feet

His silent pleas wasn't heard though and Hinata continued.

"But in all the times I was with Atsumu-kun. In all the times I was talking to him, laughing with him and doing whatever with him. You know what? My eyes always landed on you."

That made Osamu look up and he was me with a pair of amber eyes staring intently at him. Hinata smiled at him. and there they go again, those eyes looking at him like they want to say something. But now, now he knows what they are and his eyes started tearing up.

"Osamu-san. I like you. I really like you a lot. So, uhm, will you go out with me?"

He couldn't find his voice and so he stood up from his chair and hugged Hinata. Tightly.

"Can I take this as a yes?"

He just nodded, still not able to answer properly. His tears still kept flowing and he just couldn't stop them. He was just so happy.

He tore himself away from the hug to look at Hinata.

"This is not a d-dream right?"

_Please don't let it be._

Hinata pulled his collar hard and bump their foreheads together. There was pain. This is not a dream. This is real. And his tears once again flowed nonstop.

Then he felt something touch his lips. Hinata's amber eyes are now really close and staring deep into his, again trying to say something.

_This is not a dream Osamu-san. I am yours and you are mine._

And with that Osamu deepened the kiss.

\---

"NEH NEH How was it? Tell me, tell me. What happened?"

A very excited Atsumu welcomed them once they got off the Ferris Wheel. Hinata laughed and he just sighed then gave his twin a smack in the head. He then gave HInata a quick peck to answer Atsumu's question who became even more excited.

\---

Soulmates? Yes, it is a very interesting concept. Some people might love it, but some people are also against it. But whose to say you can't twist it. It is your fate, you're in control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that ends their story. Sorry about the ending. I was kinda rush since I write this at 3AM. Hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> There would be no schedules for updates cause, you know, busy. So soriiiiii. :)


End file.
